Going Home
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Studio 60 fic Matt Albie has a family emergancy and has to go back home. Chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Allie's made me write a new fic so here it is! Hope you like it. Please review and let me know!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Going Home**

"Hey guys, great show tonight." Jordan said as she approached Harriet, Simon, Danny and Matt. "Very funny."

"Thank you." Matt answered.

"I was talking to them." She replied, gesturing to Harriet and Simon.

"How come they get all the credit?" Matt asked, he wasn't really bothered by it but was trying to get a rift going.

"Well, how about next week you go on air and perform it." Harriet suggested.

"Maybe I will..." He said. "I might be the next the Brad Pitt."

"In your dreams."

"So, are we going to this wrap party or not?" Jordan asked.

"We're just waiting for Tom to finish getting changed." Danny told her. "He won't be long."

"Good because I'm starving."

"That's a shocker." Matt commented.

"Hey, I'm eating for two!" She claimed but knew he was only teasing. She looked at Danny. "What's up with him? Why is acting weird?"

"He's had too many people come and tell him he wrote a funny show tonight..." Danny explained. "Plus I let him drink coca-cola, so he's all hyper and mix that with waiting around for Tom is not a good combo... But don't worry, he'll crash any minute now."

Everyone laughed slightly at Danny's comment, whilst Matt rolled his eyes just as his cell phone started to ring. Jordan leaned over and looked at his caller ID when he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Aww, it's his Mommy..." She told the others as Matt answered.

"Probably ringing to tell him it's past his bedtime." Harriet teased.

"What does she want, Matt? Make sure you're not getting into trouble."

"Shh, shut up a minute." Matt told them, walking away a little so he could hear.

The others looked at each other, wondering what was going on. It obviously wasn't good news judging by the look on Matt's face.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked, once Matt had hung up. It was a stupid question really because he could tell by just looking at Matt that something was wrong.

"I need to get home..." He told him, running a hand through his hair. His mind was now all mixed up; he couldn't work out what the best thing to do next was. "I need to get the next flight out there..."

"Wait, you're going to Michigan, tonight?" Danny questioned him, grabbing his arm to stop him from walking away. "Matt, what's happened?"

"Megan has gone missing..." Matt explained. "I need to be there."

"Who's Megan?" Jordan asked.

"His niece." Harriet told her, frowning in concern.

"Okay, okay...I'll get you there." Danny told him. "But you need to calm down."

"Calm down?! She's only 7, Danny. She could be anywhere!"

"I know but you're going to be no good to anyone turning up like this." He replied. "I'll get someone to call the airline and book you on the next plane then we'll go to your place and I'll help you get some stuff together then I'll drop you off at the airport."

Matt stopped moving around for a moment and looked at him. "What if something happens to her?"

"Nothing will happen to her." Danny told him.

"What if someone took her?"

"Stop thinking like that. What did your Mom say?"

"Just...just that she never came back from school yesterday... She was meant to be going to a friends house but just disappeared."

"She'll be okay." Danny assured him. "I'll sort you out a plane ticket. Why don't you go up to your office and have a drink or something whilst I do."

"Yeah, come on..." Harriet stepped forwards. When Matt and her had been dating before, she had met his family a few times. Matt was Megan's hero...She said she wanted to write funny stories just like her favourite uncle.

"Okay." He sighed in defeat and followed Harriet upstairs.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jordan asked Danny.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know... He loves that kid."

"I didn't even know he had any nieces or nephews."

"Well, he has an older brother and sister both of them have 2 boys each and Matt's close to them but Megan is his only niece. Plus her Mom is Matt's younger sister by a year, he's very close to her." Danny explained, pulling out his cell to try and sort a plane ticket for Matt.

"Sit down, I'll get you a drink." Harriet told Matt as they walked into his office, she was surprised that he did what he was told for once. She walked over to the drinks tray and poured out 2 neat vodkas.

"She's only 7..." Matt whispered, he couldn't get his head around it. This shouldn't be happening.

"You've got to stay positive, Matthew..." Harriet said softly, handing him the drink.

He looked down at the clear liquid for a moment before putting it down on his desk. He didn't want a drink. He just wanted to get out of here.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" He looked up at her.

"I'm going to come with you..." She repeated. "I want to be there for you."

"You can't. What about the show?"

"Don't worry about the show... it can manage without me for a week." She told him. "I want to help you and your family."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Matthew I know I only met them a few times but I got on really well with them all." She told him. "I care about Megan too... And I know how much you love her. I know how hard this will be for you."

"But the show..."

"Okay, fine... just let me come for a few days. I'll fly back on Monday."

"Are you sure?" He asked, after a few seconds thinking about it. It would be good to have someone there with him to help.

"Of course." She smiled slightly and took his hand.

"Okay, Matt we got a car waiting downstairs..." Danny stuck his head around the door. "You're booked on a flight in 2 hours."

"Thank you." Matt stood up.

"Going to need to book an extra ticket..." Harriet told him.

"Why?"

"I'm going too."

"You are?" Danny frowned, glancing at Matt.

"Yeah...I'll uh...I'll meet you downstairs." Harriet said when she saw him looking at Matt, knowing he'd want to talk to him.

"Are you okay with this?" Danny asked him.

Matt sighed. "I don't really know what to think, but it might be a good to have someone there with me."

"I can come instead." He offered.

"You can't, you're needed here." Matt told him. "Besides, she's only coming for a few days... She'll be back by Monday."

"Okay, if you're sure it's what you want." Danny replied. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

''Okay." Matt nodded, following Danny out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys here's the next part! Hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Going Home**

Matt had his seat reclined backwards and his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. He was pretending because that meant he didn't have to talk to Harriet. He thought it was a good idea her coming with him, until he overheard a conversation she was having on her cell phone with Luke. Judging from her side of the conversation, he wasn't happy that she was dropping everything to help Matt out. She had stuck up for him though but that wasn't the point. It brought everything back from the dinner when they had a big fight. He didn't want to think about that now, all he wanted to concentrate on was getting his niece home and safe.

Harriet glanced up from her magazine and looked up at him. She knew he wasn't asleep, she could just tell. She didn't say anything though. He must have a lot on his mind, so she decided to leave him to his thoughts. She sighed, closing her magazine and leaning her head back against the seat, closing her own eyes. Matt must be going through hell right now. She thought back to the first time she met his family. It was his Mom's birthday, Matt was flying in to surprise her and asked Harriet to go with him. She remembers being so nervous about meeting them. After all Matt was Jewish and she was Christian, even though Matt had assured her that his family was okay with it. However as soon as she stepped into the house everyone made her feel welcome.

Matt had one older brother, Nathan who was 13 years older than Matt. Then there was Rebecca, who was 10 years old than him. Matt's second sister, Sophie was a year younger than him. He told Harriet, whilst growing up Nathan and Becca looked after the two of them and were very protective of them. Even though he was close to both of them, he was closer to Sophie. It was Sophie's little girl, Megan who had gone missing. Matt adored her and she adored him. She was so shocked at how good he was with her. He'd play with her all the time and she'd follow him around, she was like his shadow. She knew this was tough on Matt, which is why she decided to come with him, to give him support. She noticed the last time she went home with him, when they were still dating, that his parents, brother and sisters always tried to protect him from the truth, if it was bad. She thought back to a few years ago, when she had gone with him for Christmas. His brother had let it slip that his Dad had been in hospital ill a few months before. Matt went crazy because no one had told him, but they didn't say anything because they knew he'd be on the first flight out. They were all so proud of him and loved 'Studio 60.' They'd all get together on a Friday night and have a family meal just to watch it.

She wished her family were like that. Even though she was close to her family and had a good, loving childhood... None of her brothers were like her at all. Sometimes she thought they didn't even understand her and if she weren't their sister, they wouldn't even like her. One thing she loved about Matt's family was at mealtime, there was never a quiet, dull moment. Someone was always making a joke or they were teasing each other. It was refreshing to see Matt not being the only one who could give as good as he got and to come up with fast witty comebacks.

She looked at him one more time, before stretching her hand, taking his and squeezing it gently. She was going to be there for him and help him through this. Even though he probably wouldn't admit it, he needed someone to be.

_XxXxX_

The journey from the airport to Matt's parents' house was silent as well but Harriet just put it down to Matt being worried about Megan. Matt was sat staring out of the window. He shouldn't have let her come with him. He should have told her to stay. She was going to distract him when he needed to concentrate on his family. He knew that she meant well and she wanted to help but she had no idea the effect she had him when she around.

Harriet slowly got out of the cab when they arrived. She loved this house. It was somewhere like she always imagined she would settle down and raise a family. Matt's parents had lived there for years. It was where Matt grew up. It wasn't really big but not small either. The thing Harriet loved the most was the garden. It was huge and there were so many flowers and plants which Matt's mother took pleasure in doing herself. Matt offered to give them money so they could buy a bigger house when he first started to become famous but they always refused, they never wanted to take the money he earned. His brother and sisters were the same, Matt was always trying to get them to move to LA but neither of them had the heart to leave their home. Harriet knew that Matt sometimes felt a little envious that they were all in walking distance of each other whilst he was miles away in LA.

Matt paid the cab driver and grabbed their bags. When he turned around, he saw his Mom walking towards him. Harriet watched as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, Mom..." He whispered, bending down a little to hug her back.

"Oh, I've missed you so much..." She stated, hugging him a little tighter before stepping back. She turned and looked at Harriet. "Oh, honey...I'm so glad you came with him... you look wonderful."

"Thank you, Mrs Albie." She smiled slightly.

"Oh please call me, Beth..." She replied. "I just wish it was for a happier time."

"Has there been any news?" Matt questioned as they started to walk up towards the house.

"No, not yet..." She sighed sadly. "Your sister is beside herself."

"They'll find her." Matt claimed. "It'll be okay."

"I hope you're right." She smiled at him again. "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." He returned the smile.

Matt left their bags in the hallway and followed his Mom and Harriet into the kitchen.

"Matty, I heard you were coming back." Nathan stood up and hugged his brother.

"Are you sure this is okay?" His Dad, David asked. "You can't just go taking time off whenever you want when you're running a big show..."

"Nice to see you too, Dad..." Matt rolled his eyes. "And yes I can, I'm the boss."

"Of course it's nice to see you, I just don't want you getting into any trouble."

"Yeah, little brother, we could have handled this..." Nathan said. "You didn't need to come all the way out when you're so busy..."

Matt sighed; he knew there was nothing he could say that would make them think any differently, so he just decided to change the conversation. "You all remember Harriet, right?"

"I thought you broke up?" Nathan replied, earning himself an elbow in the ribs by his Mother.

"Yes, it's good to see you again, sweetheart." David smiled at her.

"You too." Harriet replied.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and settle in..." Beth suggested. "You must be starving, I'll fix you something."

"Oh, no... I'm fine thank you..." Harriet assured her.

"It's no trouble..."

"Mom, we're okay... you don't need too..."

"Matthew Isaac Albie, I'm not taking no for an answer, you need to eat!" She cut in. "Now go upstairs and I'll fix you both a sandwich."

"Okay, okay..." Matt backed away slightly.

"Now, Matty you're going to have to sleep on the couch..." She told him. "Harriet can have your old room and Sophie is staying with us, so she's in her old room."

"Oh, no... I'll take the couch, I don't mind." Harriet stated.

"Harri, you're not sleeping on the couch." Matt rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"It's your room you should have it..."

"You're not sleeping on the couch."

"Okay fine, how about we share?"

"What?"

"Come on, it's only for a few days, it's not like we've never done it before."

"Uh, okay, if you're sure."

"Of course." She smiled slightly.

Matt saw Nathan, raising an eyebrow before winking and smiling suggestively.

"Shut up." Matt told him.

"What?" Harriet asked, thinking he was talking to her.

"Uh, no nothing..." He replied. "Come on, let's take our stuff upstairs."

"Okay..." She said slowly, looking at him for a moment before following him.

"So, Isaac?" Harriet questioned as they walked upstairs.

"It's an old family name." He rolled his eyes. "So don't even bother saying anything."

"I didn't say a word!" She claimed innocently.

"You were going to...I know you." He replied.

She laughed and turned to look at him. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." He answered.

"Whatever, Matt."

"I am." He insisted, there was a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. "Thanks... for coming with me."

"It's no problem at all..." She assured him. "You're one of my closest friends... I know you'd do it for me."

"Yeah..." He nodded in agreement, smiling slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having her here after all.

Matt glanced into what use to be his sisters' bedroom and saw Sophie, sitting staring out of the window.

"Why don't you go ahead and get sorted...I'll be in a minute." He told Harriet.

"Okay." She reached out and squeezed his hand gently. "It'll be okay."

He smiled. "Thanks."

He slowly pushed open the bedroom door and quietly walked over to his sister but she was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear him.

"Hey." He said when he was stood behind her.

She jumped and spun around in her chair to look at him, tears running down her face.

"Matt... You...you came." She whispered.

"Of course I did." He answered.

She didn't say any more instead she stood up and fell into his arms.

"It's okay...everything will be okay, I promise." He whispered, holding her tightly.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Matt walked into the bedroom, 20 minutes later and found Harriet unpacking.

"Hey, how is she doing?" She asked, when she saw Matt.

He shrugged. "Not great. She doesn't know what to do."

"She must be going crazy." Harriet replied.

"Yeah, she wants to go out and look for her but the police have said its better if she stays here in case she turns up."

"What are the police doing?" Harriet questioned.

"They're talking to people who might have seen her leaving school...They searching the forest because someone saw a girl matching Megan description heading that way." He told her, sitting down on the bed. "They think she might have gone off to play and got lost."

"She'll be okay." Harriet said softly, knelling behind him and started to massager his shoulder.

He moaned quietly and let his eyes drift shut as she did.

"Oh sorry..." Beth said as she walked into the room. "I'll uh... I'll just leave..."

"No, Mom it's fine." Matt stated just as Harriet stopped and stood up again.

"I just came to let you know you're sandwiches are done."

"Okay, thanks...we'll be right down." Matt told her.

"No rush." She smiled at them before turning and leaving.

_**XxXxX**_

That night, Matt paced around the bedroom. He had been there for over 7 hours now and there was still no news. Sophie hadn't left her room, she just sat staring out of the window. He had tried to talking to her and kept telling her that Megan would be fine but it was hard when he starting to panic himself. Nathan and him went out that afternoon and walked around the forest, hoping they'd be able to find her but there was nothing. He just wished he could do something.

"You're Mom wanted me to let you know that dinner is ready." Harriet said walking into the room.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Matthew, you got to eat something." She told him. "Besides, if you don't your Mom is going to worry."

He sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll be right down, I'm going to try and get Soph, to come down."

"Okay." She smiled slightly at him before heading back downstairs.

"Dinner's ready." Matt said softly as he walked into Sophie's room but got no reply. "Come on, let go and eat."

"I'm not really in the mood." She whispered.

"I don't care." Matt told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Matt!"

"I'll carry you down there in a minute." He told her. "Look, none of us really want to eat but we need too... just come down and sit with everyone, you never now it might help."

"Fine, if that's what you want." She reluctantly agreed.

When they walked into the dining room everyone was already sat around the table waiting for them.

"Oh look at my baby brother!" Becca stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She had only just arrived because she had to collect her sons, Adam and Samuel from school.

"Hey, you look great." He said, hugging her back and then looked at his nephew. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Okay, I guess..." Adam, who was 15 shrugged.

"Did you bring us any presents?" 10 year old, Sammy asked.

"Samuel!" Becca's husband Michael glared at him, as Becca hugged her Sophie.

"Why don't we all just sit down and eat." Beth suggested.

"Good idea." Matt agreed, taking a seat next to Harriet.

They all started to eat in silence, Matt didn't like it when it was silent.

"Isn't Naomi and the boys joining us?" Matt asked Nathan, realising his family wasn't there. Nathan also had two sons, first there was Jake who was 17 years old and then Joshua who was 14 years old.

"No, she's taken them down to see her family but they're coming back as soon as they can."

"Oh..." Matt replied.

He didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to upset anyone by talking about Megan and what was happening but then he didn't want them to think he didn't care about it.

"So, when are you going to get married and have a family?" Beth asked, causing him to choke on his food.

"What?"

"You're 35 now, its time!"

"Mom..." He sighed.

"What? You're smart, successful, good looking, famous... you must have tones of woman throwing themselves at you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Tell him Harriet, he's a great catch isn't he."

"Don't answer that!" Matt told her.

"She has a point, Matt." Becca joined in. "I mean, I hear even Danny is going to be a father soon."

"So? It's not even his kid!" Matt replied.

"That makes it even sweeter!" She claimed.

"I find it really disturbing that you got a crush on my best friend!" Matt looked at her.

"I don't have a crush on him!" She claimed.

"Yeah right!"

"Doesn't the idea of Danny settling down make you want to do it too?" Beth asked.

"No...why would it?" Matt asked, starting to get frustrated by all the questions.

"Because you too do everything together." Nathan stated, noticing how annoyed Matt was getting and wanted to tease his little brother.

"No we don't."

The phone starting to ring caused everyone fall silent and Beth jumped up, answering it. Hoping it would be some good news.

"Hello...uh...oh yes... yes, okay." She held the phone out to Matt. "It's Alex Jackson."

"Oh right, great." Matt took the phone. Alex was an old friend from school who Matt had called earlier to ask for some help.

They all listened to the phone conversation, knowing that whenever Matt went out with Alex, he got into trouble.

"What did he want?" His Dad when he hung up the phone.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to know if I wanted to go and grab a beer." Matt told them. "I won't be long."

"You're going now?" Beth frowned. "What about your dinner."

"I'm not really hungry, save it and I'll eat it later." He told, kissing her cheek.

"Where you meeting him?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, just at our normal bar." Matt replied. "I'll see you later."

He walked out before anyone could ask any other questions.

"He's up to something." Becca claimed.

"Who's Alex?" Harriet asked.

"Someone he went to school with... He causes a lot of trouble." Nathan answered, standing up.

"You're not leaving too!" Beth looked at him.

"I'm going to go down there and find out what's going on." He told her. "I don't want Matt getting into trouble."

"I'll come too." Harriet stood up.

"No, its better if you stay here." Nathan told her.

She sighed and sat back down.

**XxXxX**

Matt followed Alex into a bar that he has never been in before. The reason he was there was because Alex had seen Marcus Dannally there. Dannally was Megan's father. He had been dating Sophie but when she told him she was pregnant, he didn't want nothing to do with her.

Matt hated him.. he didn't like him before he had broke his sister's heart either, there was something not right about him. The reason Matt wanted to talk to him was because a few weeks ago, his Mom had told him that Dannally had called Sophie up out of the blue but she wouldn't tell anyone what they talked about. Matt guessed that it was about Megan. So he was here to make sure he had nothing to do with her going missing.

"Be cool..." Alex told him as they approached Dannally, who had his back to them and leaning across a pull table.

Matt didn't listen to Alex, instead he grabbed hold of Dannally shirt, pulling him up and then slamming him against the wall.

"What the hell..." He started but his eyes widen when he saw who was attacking him. "Matt, you're back."

"Where is she?!"

"Who? Sophie? I haven't seen..."

"Megan!" Matt corrected him, pulling him forwards before slamming him harder back against the wall, causing him to wince.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He claimed. "I haven't seen her! I've never seen!"

"You better not be lying to me!"

"Oh come on, Matt... you know I want nothing to do with her... remember, you and your brother beat me up when you found out."

"She's gone missing. Don't you even care?!"

"Why would I?"

The thing Matt knew, they were fighting. He didn't think that Dannally had anything to do with Megan disappearing but he still pissed at him for messing around his sister and not being there for his niece. It wasn't long before they were being pulled apart.

Matt sighed when he realised the guy that was pulling him away was a cop, whilst the barman had grabbed hold of Dannally.

_**XxXxX**_

Harriet was sat in the bedroom waiting for Matt to come back. Nathan had returned over an hour ago and said that Matt wasn't at the bar, he said he would be at. She was starting to worry about him and tried to take her mind off it. She had already called Danny to let him know what was going. She phoned Luke too and they had another fight, she decided that once she got back she'd end it with him. She looked down when her cell started to ring, she frowned when she didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?"

"Harriet, it's me."

"Matt, where are you?" 

"Uh, well...umm that's sort of complicated."

"What is that meant to mean?"

"I'm down at the police station."

"What? Why? Have they found anything?"

"No, I've...I've been arrested."

"What?!"

"Look, you can't tell my family but I've left my wallet at home so I can't pay the bail to get out." He told her. "You need to bring it down here and get me out."

"You went out for a beer but didn't take your wallet?" She questioned.

Matt sighed, he had no intention on spending any money whilst he was out. "Do we really need to talk about this now?"

"Okay fine, I'll be down as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

"You got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know." He replied. "Bye."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry there wasn't any updates yesterday but my computer decided to be evil and die on me!! Here's the next chapter! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Going Home**

Harriet sat waiting at the police station; she had been there for over 3 and half hours now. They had told her that Matt would be released soon; they just needed to sort all the paperwork out. She jumped from her seat when the door opened and Matt walked through, escorted by a police officer.

"Matthew, what the hell happened?" She asked, walking towards him. As she got closer she noticed the bruise that was already appearing around his right eye. He also had blood on his white shirt from his split lip. "Are you okay?" 

He jerked his head away from her hand when she went to touch his eye. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" She questioned.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, wincing when it brushed over his bruises. "Can we just get out of here?" 

"Okay, fine…" She agreed, following him. "But you need to explain."

"Let's grab a coffee." He suggested, ignoring her comment.

"It's 3am." She stated.

"I know a place." He replied. "How did you manage to get out without any of my family noticing?"

"You're Mom was the only one who was awake and she was just going to bed." She explained as they walked. "I just said you called and asked me if I wanted to join you for a drink and meet some of your old friends."

"Oh right, thanks for covering."

"I don't like lying Matthew."

"I know, I'm sorry…" He said.

"I deserve to know why I had to lie as well." She claimed.

"My family would freak if they knew I got arrested." He told her. "It's better they don't know."

"But why were you arrested?" She asked.

"It was just a fight."

"I can see that…" She rolled her eyes. "Who was it with and how did it get started?" 

"Lets just wait till we've sat down first." He told her, taking hold of her hand before pulling her across the street.

She sighed and just let him lead her. They walked in silence for another 5 minutes before he pulled her into a small all night café.

"How can I help you?" The waitress walked over to them once they were sat down, notepad in hand.

"Just two coffee, thanks." Matt answered.

"Right, coming up."

"So, you going to tell me what happened?"

"It's not a big deal, it was just a fight and a cop just happened to be there." He told her.

"Who was the fight with?"

"A guy called Marcus Dannally…" He informed her, sighing slightly. "He's Megan's father."

"What?"

"I just needed to make sure that he's got nothing to do with her going missing." He explained. "I talked to Alex earlier and asked him to find out where Dannally hung out and we went down there."

"You went out looking for a fight?"

"No, I went out looking for my niece." He corrected her. "Dannally's a jerk, I just lost it." 

"Matthew, this isn't going to help anything."

"It made me feel better." He muttered.

She just looked at him and then up at the waitress as she placed their coffees in front of them.

"Hey, you're Harriet Hayes!"

Harriet forced a smile. "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh my god, I love the show!"

"Thanks, its good to meet a fan."

"I'm an actress too…" She told Harriet. "I'm just working here until I find the right role."

"Uh, well that's great." Harriet glanced at Matt, who was rolling his eyes. "Keep working at it." 

"I will…" She started to reply, her eyes moving to Matt. "Oh my god, you're Matt Albie."

"Thanks for the coffee…" Matt replied, hoping she'd get the hint.

"No problem. Are you two back together?" She questioned.

"No." Matt answered. "Would you mind just giving us a minute of privacy, please?"

"Oh right, yeah…sure, no problem." She started to walk away. "If there's anything you need, then just let me know."

"Will do…thanks." Matt said turning back to Harriet, who was staring at him. "What? I was polite."

"She's just a fan, Matthew…"

"Harri, its 3:30 in the morning, I've spent half the night in jail…I have a black eye and split lip and I'm worried sick about my niece…I think she was lucky I didn't throw a diva strop about never getting any 'me time'…"

"Okay, I guess you're right." She agreed. "It has been a long night." 

"You can say that again."

"It has been a long night."

He rolled his eyes in reply but couldn't help, smiling slightly.

"Thank you…for helping me."

"I told you before, it's not a problem." She reached across and placed her hand on top of his.

_XxXxX_

The next morning, Matt didn't know what woke him but when he tried to open his eyes, pain shot through his right eye. He was about to sit up when he realised that he had his arms around Harriet, whose head was resting on shoulder. They must have moved around in their sleep and ended up like that. He looked down at her, watching her for a moment before she started to stir and wake up herself.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning…" She replied, moving away from him slightly, blushing. "Sorry."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it, I think it's the best I've slept in months."

She couldn't help but return the smile. "How's the eye?"

"Hurts like hell." He commented.

"Well, that's what you get…"

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy…" He said sarcastically.

"If you want sympathy, call Danny…" She replied, sitting up and looking across at him again. "I'm sure he'll understand your need to act all macho."

"Yeah, good idea…" Matt replied, he knew that Harriet was trying to tease him.

"Matthew, I was joking…" She claimed as she watched him pick up his cell phone. "And couldn't it wait until after breakfast." 

"I told Danny I'd call him and let him know what's going on." He explained, frowning when he saw he had 6 missed calls on his phone. "Looks, like he's been trying to call me."

She watched him silently, as he put his phone to his ear to listen to the messages that had been left. The first one was from Jack Rudolph.

'_Albie, what the hell are you up to?! Are you trying to destroy the show! Call me back, I want an explanation!'_

"What's he on about?" Matt muttered, moving to the next message.

'_Matt, it's Jordan…Have you talked to Danny? He's said he'd ring you… What happened? What are you going do to? We need to know what to tell the press. Call me.'  
_

"What's going on?" Harriet questioned.

"I don't know…" Matt replied, listening to the next 3 messages, all from Danny asking him to call him. He glanced at her as he moved to the last message. "Jordan said something about the press."

'_Matt, it's me again…Y'know you're my best friend, you're partner. Where the hell are you?! Why aren't you answering your phone! Both Jack and Jordan are going crazy! Apparently, you were arrested last night because of some bar fight! We need to know if it's true or not…Jordan thinks it will be best to do a press statement as soon as possible so you need to let us know your side of the story…And there's pictures of you and Harriet in some café… it's saying you two are back together…and some waitress claimed you two were all over each other. Call me as soon as possible! I don't like being the last to know about everything! It makes it harder for me to get out of the mess! Call me!'_

"Fuck!" Matt exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Harriet asked, following him as he ran down the stairs.

"The press know about the arrest, I need to get the newspaper before anyone sees…." His voice trailed off as they reached the kitchen and saw his family all sat there.

"Looking for this?" His Dad held the paper up.

"Matty, what the hell were you thinking?" Nathan asked.

He sighed. "It's not a big deal..." 

"You were arrested…" His Mom walked over to him, touching his eye. "And look at your face!"

"I'm fine…" He stepped away from her.

"It says here that you were fighting with Marcus…" Sophie spoke causing him to look at her. "Why?" 

"I just went to talk to him…" He started.

"And ended up beating the hell out of him?" She stood up from her chair. "What gives you the right?"

"You're my sister, that gives me the right!" He claimed. "He's a jackass!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" She shouted. "Don't you think I worked that out when he just walked away from me and Megan?!"

"I just needed to make sure."

"Make sure what?"

"That he had nothing to do with this." Matt explained. "That he hasn't taken Megan."

"God, Matt…what made you think that?" She asked. "He said he didn't want anything to do with her… why would he take her?" 

"I don't know…why has he been calling you?"

"That's none of your business…"

"I'm just trying to look out for you and Megan!"

"Yeah, well we've been doing fine so far on our own whilst you've been in LA."

Matt opened his mouth to say something but realised he didn't know how to reply to her comment.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…you've been great to both of us…It's just…I… I need you here with me… not getting into fights because of me."

"It wasn't because of you." Matt told her.

"Why was it then?" 

"Because he's a jerk." He stated.

"Matt…"

"What?! I needed to vent out some frustration, better on a jerk like him than someone else."

Beth reached up and slapped him around the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He looked at her.

"I didn't raise you to think like that!" She told him. "Fighting is never the answer."

"Especially for you…Look at this…" David told him, handing him the paper. "This won't help your career." 

"Forget about my career for 5 minutes." Matt sighed throwing the paper on the table.

"Matty, you've worked too hard to get where you are…don't throw it away on some idiot in a bar!" Nathan added.

"This isn't going to effect my career!" Matt exclaimed. "Why is it always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Every time I'm here, no matter why… all anyone talks about is my job!"

"We're just proud of you, honey…" Beth told him.

"Well, for once can you just drop it? I'm sick of being the star of the family! It's hard enough doing what I do without trying to live up everyone expectations."

"Matt, don't be crazy…" Nathan told him.

"I'm here because of Megan but all anyone can talk about is me!" He stated.

"Well, maybe we're just trying to take our minds off everything, which might be a good idea for you…" He replied. "Come on, let's just sit down and have breakfast…"

"I don't want breakfast! I don't want to take my mind of it!" Matt claimed. "For once I just want to be normal…"

"You are normal…"

"No, every time I leave my house I get press following me, fans asking questions… I come home and I just want to be treated like everyone else…" He told them.

"Matt…"

"Forget it." He sighed and turned. "I've got to call Danny…"

"Matt, wait…" Beth called out to him and went to follow.

"Let me…" Harriet said softly, stopping her.

Beth looked at her for a moment before nodding slightly.

Harriet gave her a small smile and turned to go after Matt.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here's the next part! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Going Home**

"Are you okay?" Harriet asked walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah." Matt mumbled in reply.

"Matthew…" She sighed.

"I just… it's hard sometimes." He replied.

"I know."

"It's like living in two different worlds… one when I'm here and one when I'm in LA."

"I know what you mean." She said softly, sitting next to him.

"I never wanted any of this, Y'know." He looked across at her. "I just wanted to write… I loved to make people laugh but I never wanted to be famous."

"Its just part of it, Matt…" She told him. "You learn to deal with it." 

"I know, I normally can, but being back here has just reminded me how much my life has changed." He rubbed his eyes before looking back at her. "But it's good… everything is good…. I better call Danny before he has a heart attack."

"You sure, you're okay?" She asked…

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled. "Besides, Danny has a way of convincing me that everything is okay and to not worry about anything."

She smiled. "Yeah, I noticed that."

"I'm not sure how he does it." Matt commented, thinking about it. "I'm not sure if I want to know."

She laughed slightly and reached over squeezing his hand gently before standing up. "I'll be downstairs, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." He smiled at her slightly watching her leave before picking his cell up and calling Danny's office.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me."

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Sleeping… I just got your messages." Matt told him, he could hear someone in the background. "Jordan there?"

"Yeah, she wants to speak to you… I'll put you on speaker."

Matt sighed. "Jordan? Hey, how are you?"

"Oh don't try that charming crap on me, buddy…"

"I wasn't…" Matt tried to cut in.

"What the hell happened?"

"It was just a discussion that got out of hand…" He claimed. "Its not a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" She exclaimed.

"Jordan, calm down…" Danny told her. "Matt, start from the beginning."

"He's a jerk…I lost it."

"That's all you got? He's a jerk?!" Jordan asked. "You better have some good evidence to back that up!"

"He walked out on my sister when she was pregnant and doesn't want anything to do with my niece." Matt told them. "He doesn't even give a damn that she's gone missing."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Okay, that's a pretty good excuse…"

"Thank you."

"I hope you kick the hell out of him." She added.

"I tried my best…."

"Hey, excuse me… Can we get back to the issue here?" Danny said. "What are we going to tell the press? They want to know why Matt's back in Michigan and why he's involved in bar fights!"

"I don't know, just tell them the truth." Matt sighed. "It might help. Maybe somebody's seen Megan and didn't realise she's missing."

"Well, okay if you're sure that's what you want." Danny replied. "I'll sort that out from here… Don't worry about it."

Matt smiled at the comment. "I won't."

"There been any news?" Danny questioned.

"Not yet…. Someone saw her walking towards the forest… She likes to play there sometimes, so they think she might have just got lost."

"Don't worry, they'll find her." Danny told him.

"Yeah." Matt sighed quietly. He frowned when he could here them moving around but neither of them were speaking. "Danny? Jordan?"

"Hold on…" Danny said.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked, before thinking of something. "Actually I don't think I want to know."

"Get your mind out of the gutter…" Danny told him.

"What were you doing then?"

"Jordan was just leaving…" He told him. "I thought you might want to talk, just you and me."

"No, I'm okay."

"Matt…"

"I just had a fight my with family."

"What about?"

"Just the normal stuff…" He sighed. "They kept on about my career and everything… it just got to me."

"Do you want me to come down there?" He asked.

"You can't…"

"Sure I can, there's a flight in like 3 hours." 

"No, I meant you can't because the show needs you."

"Matt, if you need me there then forget about the show."

"I don't need you here, Danny… I appreciate the offer but I'll be fine." He assured him. "I guess I was just a little tired and annoyed about the press finding out about the fight."

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Just make sure you call me if there is anything you need."

"I will."

"About you and Harriet…"

"What about us?"

"Apparently you're back together."

"Remember what you taught me all those years ago? Don't believe everything you read in the paper."

"So, it's not true."

"No, its been great having her with me…she's really helped, but we're just friends now."

"Matty, you two have never stayed just friends for long."

"I know." He sighed.

"Just don't get hurt, okay?"

"Okay." He replied. "I'll call you later, let you know any news."

"Okay, take care." Danny said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

_XxXxX_

"You really don't have to help, Y'know." Beth said to Harriet as the two of them washed up the breakfast stuff.

"I know but I want to." She smiled at her.

"Well, okay…" She shrugged. "How was Matt?"

"He's okay, he's talking to Danny…" Harriet told her.

"Oh good." She replied, waiting for a few seconds before speaking again. "He is happy, isn't he?"

"What?"

"In LA…he is happy, I mean it's what he wants, right?"

"Yeah, of course he is."

"It's just with everything that he said earlier."

"I think he just finds it hard sometimes beginning away from you all." She told her. "He's just reminded of it when he comes back here."

"I know, we miss him too, but we always thought it was what he wanted."

"It is." She assured her.

"I'm just glad he's not alone…" She replied. "He's got you and Danny."

"Yeah, Danny and him are like brothers… Danny looks after him…"

"I know…" She smiled before fully turning to her. "I never understood why you two split up."

"What?" 

"Matt and you…you made a beautiful couple." She started. "We were all hoping that you'd settle down." 

"It's complicated." She replied blushing slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, it's okay." She smiled slightly. "And anyway, I really thought Matt and I would settle down too."

"Then what happened?"

"Just a few disagreements." She answered.

"You can't sort it out?"

"I don't know… I didn't think we could…"

"But?" she promoted.

Harriet laughed slightly. "I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you."

"Well, as long as you tell me that you still have feelings for Matt then I'll be happy." 

Harriet smiled slightly. "I do."

"Oh that's so great!"

"But I don't know whether it's enough."

"I've seen you two together…. you have real love… that's enough, believe me…"

Harriet couldn't help but smile again and think about it all when the door opened.

"Hey…" Matt said, walking in. "Mom, why don't you go and sit down, I'll finish off here."

"No, I'm okay…"

"Mom, please just let me help." Matt said softly

She looked at him for a moment before smiling slightly. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're a good boy."

Matt smiled at her when she said that.

"How's Danny?" Harriet asked once they were alone.

"He's okay, he's dealing with the press…"

"Good."

"I want to thank you…"

"There's no need…" Harriet told him.

"There is… you've been great, you've really helped me…" He told her, walking closer to her. "After everything that has happened between us lately…."

"No matter what happens, I'm always going to care about you…" 

"I know..." He replied. "But still, thank you."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. When he slowly started to pull back, she looked right into his eyes, getting lost. They stared at each other for a moment before Matt slowly leaned in again, this time pressing his lips against hers gently. She moaned quietly, kissing back and pulling him closer.

"Hey, Matt…Danny's on the phone…"

They jumped apart when they heard Nathan walking into the room. He paused in the doorway and looked at them.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, seeing them both stood on opposite sides of the room.

"Uh, yeah sure…" Matt answered, reaching for the phone. "Did you say its Danny?"

"Yeah." Nathan gave him the phone before heading out of the room again.

"I'll be upstairs." Harriet said to him, following Nathan out.

"Danny?"

"Hey, just to let you know that Jordan is doing a press release and it will be on in an hour." He told him.

"Great, thanks." Matt said sarcastically.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"No…" Matt sighed. "No it's nothing…don't worry."

"Okay… well I'll talk to you soon…"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys here's the next part! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Going Home**

Matt's finger typed fasted over the keyboard, he was trying to finish a sketch he started last week. He needed to take his mind off everything that had happened. Megan, being arrested, fighting with his family, the kiss.

"Hey, what you doing?"

He looked up at Nathan. "Working."

"Oh right..." He sat down opposite him. "Want to take a walk or something?"

"I'm working, like you all wanted me to." He mumbled, starting to type again.

"Come on, Matty...don't be like that."

"Like what?" He asked. "I get told I shouldn't be here because of my job... so I try to do both and that's not okay either."

"Calm down, no one said you shouldn't be here." Nathan told him. "Besides, I was only on about a 10 minute break so we can talk."

"Why?"

"Matt, we haven't talked properly in ages." He told him. "We used to be so close..."

"Living miles apart will do that..." Matt replied, closing his laptop and standing up.

"Matt!"

"What?"

"I just want to talk!"

"What about?"

"Everything... why all of a sudden have you got this chip on your shoulder?"

"I haven't..."

"Yes, you have..." He claimed. "It as if you resent us all for being proud of you."

"Be proud, that's fine by me but Megan has been missing for 2 days now and all you lot seem to care about is me taking time off work!"

"Oh come on, that's not true!" Nathan stated. "We're all worried about her, you know that!"

Matt sighed. "I know... I know I'm sorry."

"Matt, what is it? What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I know there's something wrong." He insisted. "Is it something to do with the show? Are you in trouble?"

"Nate, just let it go, please..."

"I want to help."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

He sat back down and ran his hand over his face. "It's hard sometimes."

"What is?"

"Having all the answers...Always being funny..." He told him. "If I make the wrong decision at work then its not just my job on the line, it's everyone's."

"Matt, I know you're the head writer and one of the executive producers, but being funny isn't all down to you, y'know? ... You need to learn how to delegate..."

"I've got three other writers on my team...A girl from England who hasn't had more then 3 sketches on the air... another who I hired because Simon Stilles thought there wasn't enough black writers...and the third one was only meant to come back for a week to help get them started."

"What happened to the rest?" He asked. "I thought there was like 15..."

"They all quit... I thought it was a good idea at the time to just keep Lucy and Darius on and I'd do most of the writing."

"You regretting it?"

"I don't know... they're good but they're not quite there yet." He sighed. "I hate to admit it but it's starting to kill me doing all the work."

"Can't you hire more experienced writers?"

"Yeah but I don't want to... Its working how it is..." He claimed. "But like I said, I don't even get a break from it... like now, I'm still working."

"Matt, talk to Danny... he'll sort something out."

"I can't...he'll worry."

"He's paid to worry."

"That's what everyone says." Matt rolled his eyes.

"It's true."

"Look, it's not a big deal...Once Megan is back, home and safe then I'll be able to relax more."

"Still, you need a break."

"I know and I'll sort something out soon." He assured him. "I'd better get back to work."

"Matt..."

"I'm fine, I promise." He replied.

"Just make sure you are, okay?" He told him. "I'd hate to have to come all the way to LA and kick your butt in front of all your celebrity friends."

Matt laughed slightly. "Okay, I don't want that."

"Damn right you don't." Nathan stood up. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks." Matt smiled at him slightly as he left the room. He opened his computer again and re-read what he just wrote. He sighed... It wasn't funny...

_XxXxX_

After two hours of writing and emailing with Darius, Lucy and Andy, Matt gave up and decided to take a break. He headed upstairs; he hadn't seen Harriet since the kiss. He knew they'd have to talk about it and it would probably be best to do straight away. He walked into the room and saw she had fallen sleep. He knelt on the bed beside her, gently brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

She stirred slightly at his touch and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, I was waiting for you." She said quietly.

"Sorry, I was just doing some work." He replied.

"It's okay." She stretched a little as she sat up. "Is everything okay back at the studio?"

"Yeah, it's fine." he smiled slightly. "It's nice to know that things don't go crazy without us there."

She returned his smile. "Well, good... they can cope without me for another couple of days then."

"What?"

"I'm going to stay here with you."

"You can't."

"Matt, I'm not leaving you here like this."

"I'll be fine..."

"I want to stay..."

"I know but you can't..."

"Is this about the kiss?" She asked.

He sighed. "No, of course not..."

"Because if it is..."

"Harri, honestly my heart is screaming for me to let you stay... but I can't... As your boss I need to you to go back."

"But…"

"Please, I'm trying to do the right thing by all of us." He claimed.

"If that's what you really want..."

"It isn't, but it's the right thing to do."

"Okay, fine." She agreed.

"Thank you." He said softly, standing up. "I'd better try and get some more work done."

"Okay." She nodded, watching him leave the room. "Matthew?"

He stopped and turned to look back at her. "Yeah?"

"When, I get back...I'm breaking up with Luke."

He stared at her for a moment, not sure how to reply. "Right, okay."

"I just thought you'd like to know."

He nodded slightly. "Okay, thanks."

She smiled at him once before he carried on walking out of the room.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys here's the next part! Please review! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Going Home**

Matt didn't know how long he had been walking for. He just needed to get out of the house and think. So, he came into the forest, hoping and praying he'd be able to find Megan. As he searched, his mind wondered onto his life back in LA. He loved it, he would never give it up but it was starting to get hard. Doing most of the writing, seeing Harriet everyday, Seeing Danny with Jordan. He was really happy for Danny but it also reminded Matt of everything he could have had with Harriet if he had just tried a little harder. He started to think whether they'd ever get to that stage or if so much had happened that their relationship was over for good. Having her with him really helped. If it weren't for her he would have gone crazy by now. It was times like this when he thought that they were meant to be together, no matter what but he always started to doubt their relationship when other people got involved.

He slowly started to make his way back home, knowing that everyone would wonder where he had gone. All he had told them was that he needed to get away for a while and clear his head. After the arrest, everything had become so tense. Although the police had claimed, since Jordan's press release more people have been coming forward with information, some had even just called to ask if they could help. Matt just couldn't wait to get Megan back home where she belonged. All the other stuff he was dealing with could wait until then.

_XxXxX_

"I don't want to go." Harriet said, turning to look at him as she packed her things.

"Harri, we've been through this." He sighed.

"I know but just say the word and I'll stay."

He smiled. "I appreciate it, I really do but you can't stay. You've got a job to do."

"You promise me you'll call me whenever you need to talk..."

"My phone bill is going to be huge from calling both you and Danny every minute of the day..." He joked.

"Matthew." She gave him a look telling him she was being serious.

"I promise." He assured her.

"I still don't like leaving."

"I know." He said quietly. "I don't like it either..."

"Then let me stay!"

"Harriet..."

"I know, I know... you're my boss and I need to do what you tell me too."

He was quiet for a moment, watching her zip up her bag. "You do understand why I won't let you stay though, don't you?"

She turned back to look at him. "Yeah, I do..."

"I really do want you to stay..." He told her. "But I need to think about..."

"The show..." Harriet cut in and then smiled. "I know, it's okay... I understand."

"Good." He replied, he reached out and lifted her bag when he saw her go to pick it up herself.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He retuned the smile and they both just stared at each other. He wanted nothing more then to grab hold of her and kiss her, tell her over and over how much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't... it wasn't the right time.

"Uh, we...we better get going..." He said, breaking the eye contact.

"Yeah, right..." She stuttered slightly. "Okay, lets go."

He gave her another quick smile before heading for the door.

Harriet took a deep breath as she watched him. She thought she had gotten over him. She knew that she would always have feelings for him, but being with him this weekend had made her start to fall in love with him all over again.

_XxXxX_

"So, I guess I'll see you when you get back then." Harriet turned to him just before she was about to board the plane.

"Yeah..." He nodded. "Have a good flight."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"Make sure you take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too... When you get back, tell Danny not to worry so much... Tell him, I'm coping okay."

"I'll tell him but it won't do any good." She replied. "You know that Danny's going to worry about you no matter what."

"I know, but just make sure he doesn't have a panic attack or anything."

She laughed slightly. "Okay, I'll try."

"Thanks..." He said before adding. "For everything you did this weekend."

"No problem." She replied just as the last call for her flight came over the speaker. "I'd better go."

"Yep." He nodded, resisting the urge to tell her not to go.

"Bye."

"Bye." He said quietly, watching her walking away. He frowned when she turned back around and walked towards him.

When she was in front of him again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his. She kissed him for a few a seconds before breaking it and walking away again without a word. She only glanced back at him when she reached the door, smiling when she saw the look of confusion and surprise on his face.

_XxXxX_

Matt was sat in the backyard while everyone else was inside. He didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. His head was so jammed with everything, he didn't know what to say or do next.

"Hey... want some company?"

He looked up and saw Sophie stood over him. "Sure."

"I can go if you want some space."

"No, it's fine." He told her, patting the grass beside him.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." She said as she sat down, continuing when he looked at her questionably. "About coping fine without you."

He shook his head slightly. "Forget about it... It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does Matt... You've always been there for Megan and me. All I have to do is call you and you've always came."

"Of course..." He told her. "You're my baby sister."

"You're only a year older then me." She reminded him.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know but still..."

"I'm so scared Matt." She whispered looking down. "This is going to be the third night that she's out there somewhere."

"Hey, she's tough... she'll be okay." He put an arm around her.

"How do you know that?" She looked up tearfully. "We don't even know for sure if she's out there... what if someone has taken her."

"Soph, don't start thinking like that... you'll drive yourself crazy."

"I can't not think about it, Matt... She's my little girl. I just want her home."

He pulled her closer to him and just held her. "I know... me too."

_XxXxX_

"Harriet, you're back..." Danny said, seeing her walking towards him.

"Yeah, I got back a couple of hours ago." She told him.

"Well, if you want to go home and get some sleep then go, because there's not a lot happening here at the moment."

"I think I'll be okay, I might have a lie down later in my room though."

"Well, whatever you want." He shrugged. "How was everything in Michigan?"

"A little crazy." She replied.

"How's Matt doing?"

"I don't really know... he says he's doing okay but I think he's struggling." She told him. "He thinks he needs to have all the answers."

Danny sighed. "I should have gone down there."

"Believe me, Danny you wouldn't be much more help there then you are here." She told him.

"I suppose so..." He replied. "Any news about Megan?"

"Nothing really, a few people have come forward and said they saw her walking in the forest but that's about it." She informed him.

"Well at least that's something..."

"Yeah but its a big forest... She's only 7 and has been gone for almost 4 days without food, water..."

"We've got to stay positive." Danny told her. "At least for Matt's sake."

"I know." She nodded.

"I'll be in my office if there's anything you need." He told her. "Think about going home and getting, some rest, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She sighed as he walked off.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys here's the next part! Please review!!

Enjoy!!

**Going Home**

"Harriet, Danny wants to see you in his office." Suzanne informed her as they passed in the corridor.

"Oh right, okay..." Harriet nodded, walking quickly to the office, hoping Danny had heard some news about Megan. She knocked on the door before pushing it open without waiting for a reply.

"Harriet..." Danny looked up at her.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, noticing Jordan was there too.

"Yeah, take a seat." Danny said.

"What's going on?" Harriet questioned.

"When I spoke to Matt the other day regarding the rumours about you guys being back together... he said they were lies."

"Some waitress kept asking us some questions... it was the night Matt got arrested, so he wasn't exactly in the mood and asked her to give us some privacy..." Harriet explained. "I guess she took that to mean we were back together."

"Have you seen the papers today?" Jordan asked.

She frowned. "No."

Danny sighed and handed one to her.

"Oh my god." She mumbled, seeing that the front page was of Matt and her at the airport, kissing.

"I think there a little bit more to your story." Danny commented.

"How did they get hold of this?"

"I don't know, Harriet... Maybe there were reporters following you or maybe even a fan with a camera.' Danny told her. "But the point is that it all over the news. What's going on?"

"I think that's between Matt and me."

"How are we meant to handle this if we don't know what's going on?" Jordan cut in.

"Why do you need to handle it?" Harriet questioned. "Matt and I will decided what to do and say..."

"You're forgetting that he's falling apart in Michigan..." Danny reminded her. "He doesn't need the hassle of the press asking questions about you guys."

"I know that, but every time other people get involved in our relationship something goes wrong!"

"So you have got a relationship then?" Jordan asked.

"I'm not just anyone!" Danny added before she had chance to reply.

"You're his best friend, I get it... but you of all people should know how we feel about each other."

"I know how he feels about you... and I know you're dating Luke Scott." Danny answered. "And I also know that not long ago you told Matt you didn't believe him when he said he loved you."

Harriet looked at Danny; she didn't know how to reply. "Are we done here?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not talking about this any more..." She stood up. "So unless you want to talk about the show, I'll be in my dressing room."

"You were a bit hard on her, weren't you?" Jordan glanced at Danny once Harriet was gone.

"I'm not letting Matt get hurt again." He replied. "His heart has been broken too many times."

"Danny, there's not a lot you can do to stop it... they're adults..." Jordan laughed slightly. "You're acting like a father of a 16 year old girl who's going on her first date."

"Believe me, I'm doing it for both of them." Danny insisted. "Things would become very difficult if they got back together and split up."

"How do you know they'd split up?" Jordan asked.

"Because that's what they do." Danny sighed.

_XxXxX_

Twice each day, Matt and Nathan went looking through the forest, hoping they'd find something to help them but they never did. It was Tuesday night when the detective in charge of the case, Detective Marsh arrived at the house to update the family on news.

"You've found anything?" Nathan questioned, from his position standing behind Matt and Sophie, whilst their parents sat opposite.

"Well, not yet no." Marsh replied. "We have had a few people come forward about possible sighting but nothing else."

"So what are you doing about finding out?" Matt asked.

"We're still searching the forest and we also have a team talking to parents who have kids at the same school, teachers and people that live around the school." He informed them. "Is there anything that you could think of that might help us?"

"Like what?" Sophie asked tearfully.

"I don't know, a place that she mentioned she wanted to go to?" He suggested. "Has she had an argument with anyone in the family... or maybe gotten into trouble for something."

"You think she's ran away?!"

"This is the 5th day that she is missing, we have to look at all the possibilities." He replied.

"There were no fights, nowhere she wanted to be..." Sophie claimed. "She was happy...She wouldn't have run away."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes."

"Mr Albie, is there anything you could think of?" He looked at Matt.

"Me?" He frowned.

"He lives in LA..." Nathan pointed out. "He didn't come home until after it all happened."

"He's a high profile celebrity." Marsh stated. "Is there any possibility that someone is doing this to get at you?"

"What?"

"Maybe using Megan as ransom?"

"I uh... no... I don't know." Matt stuttered, it hadn't crossed his mind that, that could be the reason.

"You think someone's taken her?" Sophie cried.

"Like I said, we're looking into all possibilities."

Maybe it was his fault that she had been taken. He hated how being famous effected not only his life but his families too. He loved his job, he just hated the fame that came with it.

"Matt?" Nathan said when he saw him stand up and head for the door, but Matt didn't stop nor look back.

_XxXxX_

Danny made his way down to Harriet's dressing room. He had been thinking about their conversation that they had earlier and realised he had been a little hard on her. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"I came to talk..."

"Danny..." She looked at him, sighing. "I said all I had to say earlier."

"I came to say sorry."

"Oh?"

"I was looking out for Matt, but there was no excuse for me to talk to you like that..." He closed the door and stepped fully into the room.

"I know you were looking out for Matt." She replied. "But I'm really not trying to hurt him..."

"You're dating Luke Scott..." He commented. "You're telling me that you didn't realise that would hurt him?"

"He slept with Jeannie... He told me that he couldn't be with me because I work for him." She replied. "I didn't date Luke to get revenge or anything, but I was hurt. I didn't know what to do. We broke up so many times before and got back together, I always thought we'd do it again. Then he said it wasn't going to happen..."

Danny looked at her slightly surprised. "So, what has changed now?"

"I don't know, being away with him..."

"Pity?" Danny cut in, questioning.

"No! It's different when people aren't around... we got to talk about stuff that we couldn't here...We sorted a lot out."

"So, you guys are back together?"

"No, not officially...There's too much going on." She told him.

"Good..." He replied before quickly adding. "Not that you're not together but that you're not rushing into things right now."

She smiled slightly. "I knew what you meant."

"I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

"I don't want that either." She replied.

"I know..." He stood up. "I'd better get back to work."

"Okay..." She nodded. "Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I broke up with Luke."

He smiled slightly. "Good."

_XxXxX_

Matt just had to get out of the house and think about everything. He couldn't talk to his family. They didn't understand, they thought his life was great. A big house, a fancy car... but they didn't realise there was downsides as well. The long hours, stress of having to be funny all the time, everyone knowing your business. He'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Megan because of who he was.

He sighed when his cell phone started to ring, he pulled it out expecting to see his brother's number to come up on the caller's ID but it was Danny. He smiled slightly; Danny always somehow knew when Matt needed to talk to someone. Sometimes it scared Matt how well Danny knew him.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey, how's it going?" Danny asked, leaning back in his chair, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. He frowned when there was no answer. "Matt? Matt, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." He whispered.

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked.

"They still haven't found her, Danny." He said. "It's been 5 days! They're asking questions about the possibility of someone taking her."

"Matt, you've got to stay positive."

"What if it's my fault?"

"How could it be your fault?"

"If someone took her to get to me...The detective said something about holding her for a ransom."

"Matt, that's crazy!"

"Then why the hell haven't they found her!" He raised his voice. "If someone has hurt her...I'll kill them!"

"Matt..." Danny started but Matt kept talking, Danny knew he just needed to let of steam.

"I should have been here. She needed me... Sophie needed me..." He stated, his voice lowering slightly and Danny could tell just by the sound of his voice that he was trying to hold onto his emotions. "My whole family is here...and I've been in LA...acting like I'm happy... trying to act like someone I'm not."

Danny silently listened to him. He knew that Matt had been unhappy lately, but he didn't think it had got this bad.

"Why is everything so messed up, Danny?" He whispered.

"I don't know, Matt..." Danny replied, rubbing his eyes and sitting up straight in his chair. "I'm coming down there."

"What?"

"You need me to be there, Matt..." He told him. "I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight."

"Danny, no... You can't..."

" I can and I am..." He replied. "I'm not changing my mind."

"But..."

"But nothing... you were there for me when I needed you...I'm going to be there for you." Danny claimed. "No arguing."

There was silent pause for a couple of seconds. "Thank you."

"No problem... I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

When Matt hung up the phone, he noticed that someone had left a message for him whilst he was talking to Danny. He put the phone back to his ear, listening to the message his brother had let for him.

_'Matty, it's me... you need to get back here straight away... there's been some news!'_

Matt quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket and started to run back towards home.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys... here's the next part! Hope you like it! Please review!!

Enjoy!!

**Going Home **

"What do you mean, you're going?" Jordan asked, following Danny out of his office.

"Matt needs some support." Danny explained, not bothering to stop walking. "He needs me there."

"Danny, you can't just leave."

"Jordan, he's my best friend." He sighed and turned to face her. "I'm not close to my family... I don't really have a lot of good friends... He's been the one that's been there for me... It's what we do. We take care of each other."

"What about the show?"

"I don't know." He replied. "I'll work something out and I'll let you know but I really need to go."

"Fine but Jack Rudolph his going to hit the roof."

"Let him." Danny shrugged, starting to walk again.

"That's okay for you say but I'll be the one here trying to sort out the mess."

He didn't comment, instead he carried on walking.

"Danny?"

This time he stopped and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"About not being close to your family or anyone part from Matt?" She started. "I hope... I hope you will let me be apart of your family now."

He looked at her for a moment, before smiling slightly and walking down the corridor, back towards her. He stopped in front of her, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"I would love it if you were."

She returned his smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." He nodded. "But this doesn't mean anything will change with Matt and me...I still need to go and be there for him."

"No, I didn't mean that I wanted things to change." She assured him quickly. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

He smiled again. "Well, thank you. It means a lot."

"And for Matt too." She added. "I know how important he is to you so that makes him important to me too."

He gave her a small kiss again. "I'll tell him."

"Okay."

"And I'm sorry for dumping all this on you." He added. "Maybe I should go and talk to Jack before I leave."

"It's fine, I can handle Jack." She assured him. "Go on, you've got a plane to catch."

"Yeah, I'm on my way, but I need to talk to some people first." He told her. "Just so they know what to do whilst I'm away."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

They headed down to the stage where Harriet, Tom and Simon were rehearsing along with the writers and Cal.

"Hey, guys... Can I talk to you for a sec?" Danny asked, cutting in, causing them all to stop and turn towards him.

"What's up?" Cal questioned.

"I need to go to Michigan and I don't know when I'll be back..." He explained.

"Has something happened?" Harriet asked, stepping closer to him. "Has there been any news?"

"No, not yet." He replied slowly. "But I still need to go there."

"Danny, what's going on?"

"Matt just needs a friend, that's all." He told her. "He's finding it hard to cope, so I said I'd go up there for a few days, but it'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"What about the show?" Tom asked.

"Keep rehearsing, you can reach me on my cell at all times, and I'll try and be back by Thursday, but I'm not promising anything yet."

"I'm coming."

Danny looked at Harriet. "What?"

"I'm coming with you." She repeated.

"No, you're not."

"Danny..."

"Harriet, no, you need to stay and do the show."

"But."

"No buts... I know you want to help Matt, but he told you before that you need to stay and do the show." He told her. "And I'm telling you the same."

"I don't care about the show!" She claimed. "If Matt needs help then I want to be there."

"How are we meant to do the show without you?" Simon asked. "We'd have to rewrite the sketches and if you haven't noticed, our head writer isn't here."

"He's got a point." Tom added.

"You'll think of something..." She started.

"Seriously, Jack won't just hit the roof, he'll go through it." Jordan commented to Danny, who's cell phone started to ring before he had chance to reply.

"Hello?" He answered, walking away from everyone as they started to argue.

"Danny?"

"Matt? What's going on?" Danny asked, as soon as everyone heard his name, they stopped fighting and listened.

"They've found her."

"What?" Danny exclaimed. "Where?! When!? Is she okay?!"

"She's fine... she's broken her ankle and she's tired, cold, hungry and they said she's a little dehydrated...They're going to keep her in for a few days just to make sure she's okay..." Matt explained. "She got lost in the forest... she hurt her leg so couldn't walk very well... But some couple walking their dog spotted her."

"Oh my god! That's great!"

"Yeah, look, I'm at the hospital and I need to get back in there." Matt told him. "I just wanted to let you know and this means you don't need to come down here now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine now." He assured him. "I tried to call Harriet but her cell is off... can you let her know what's going on?"

"Yeah, she's here now." He told him. "Call me later, okay?"

"Okay...Bye." Matt said, hanging up the phone.

"What's happened?" Harriet asked, once Danny put the phone down.

"They found her."

"What?"

"They found her!" He grinned. "She's got a broken ankle and is a little dehydrated, but other than that she's fine."

"That's brilliant!"

"Matt tried to call you but your cell is off."

"The battery is dead." She replied. "I'm so glad this is all over."

"Yeah and it's got a happy ending." Jordan added.

"Are you still going to Michigan?" Tom asked.

Danny sighed, he still wanted to go so that he could talk to Matt properly but he had asked him not to. "No, Matt said that I didn't need to."

"Maybe someone should still go..." Harriet started to suggest.

"No, he said he didn't want anyone too." Danny cut in. "Right, come on... we've got a show a to do."

"I'll see you later." Jordan said to Danny, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, thanks. Bye." He replied as everyone started to go back to work.

_XxXxX_

Matt was sitting beside Megan's bed, watching her sleep. He had convinced Sophie to go and grab something to eat. She only went when he promised he wouldn't let Megan out of his sight.

He started to think about what would happen when he went back to LA. He didn't know what would happen between Harriet and him. What if she had only kissed him because she felt sorry him? Also, he hated leaving his family. He missed them so much, and it made it harder that they got to see each other everyday, and he had to settle for a quick phone call when he was busy.

"Uncle Matt?"

He looked up quickly at Megan. "Hey, sweetie."

"Is Mommy mad at me?" She whispered.

"Oh, no honey... of course not." He told her. "She was just worried about you?"

"She was crying..." She looked down.

"I know, but she was happy that you were okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really..." He told her, carefully picking her up off the bed and setting her on his lap. "Everything is okay now. I promise."

"Okay..." She replied, placing her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter. This is what he wanted. He wanted a family. He sighed; he just wished he hadn't messed things up with Harriet all those months ago. Maybe he would already have it, if he hadn't.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here's the last chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Going Home**

Matt was busy packing his clothes but stopped when he heard someone walk in.

"I can stay another few days." Matt looked at his Mom. "I can go back Sunday night."

"Oh Matty, I would love for you to stay, but you should get back for the show." She told him.

He sighed, it was Thursday night and he knew he should probably be there for the live show tomorrow, but he didn't want to leave his family.

"What about Sophie and Megan?"

"They're both fine...They said Megan can come out of hospital tomorrow." She assured him. "We'll look after them."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." He replied, after a few seconds of silence. "You're right, they need me there tomorrow."

She smiled. "Good boy."

He returned her smile before turning back to his packing.

"We all miss you, Matty." She told him.

He looked up at her again. "I know, I miss you all too."

"I promise you, we'll visit you more." She replied. "We'll make sure we see you more."

"That would be good." He smiled and moved to hug her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too." She whispered, holding him tighter.

_XxXxX_

It was an hour before the dress rehearsal and Jordan was following Danny around the studio trying to tell him about a meeting she just had with Jack.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She asked, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"Have you not been listening to me?"

"Umm..."

"Danny?!"

"I'm sorry, but Matt's going to be here in like 10 minutes!" He said, pointing to his watch.

"So?"

"So, I haven't seen him for almost a week." He replied, excitedly.

She stared at him for a moment. "Your friendship scares me!"

He frowned and watched her walking off. "What does that mean?"

_XxXxX_

Danny was making his way to his office when he saw Matt walking towards him.

"Hey...you're back!"

"Yep, looks like it." He replied. "How's the show looking?"

"Good, we've got the rehearsal soon, so you can change anything you don't like." Danny told him, following him down towards his office.

"Okay, just let me get myself sorted and I'll be right down."

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked as they walked into his office.

"Matt?" He looked at him, letting him now he didn't believe him.

Matt sighed and closed the door so no one would overhear them. "I didn't want to come back, Danny."

Danny was quiet for a moment, not sure how to reply. "Is Megan okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Matt nodded. "It's not that."

"Sit down..." Danny gestured to the couch and then took a seat next to Matt. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He ran his hands through his hair. "Everything is so different."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything back at home has changed..."

"Well, yeah, Matt...You didn't think their world would stop just because you're in LA, did you?"

"No, I mean... its just... I'm meant..."

"Matt, just tell me what you feel." Danny cut in when he struggled to talk.

"I miss them all so much, Danny." He admitted. "I didn't realise it until I was there... but I miss them... we all used to be so close...now I feel like an outsider."

"No Matt, that's not true." Danny claimed. "They love you and are so proud of you."

"Yeah, but now it's like they don't know me at all."

"Why do you say that?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's just a feeling..."

"Look, you've had a hard week... you've been worried about Megan and maybe you felt a little guilty." Danny told him. "Try and get things back to normal...and in a week or so, we'll talk again. If you still feel the same way, we'll work something out."

"Like what?"

"I don't... sort some time off for you..."

He shook his head. "I'm needed here."

"Matt, you're not going to be any good if you're depressed." Danny stated. "I don't want you to be depressed...I've been there, it's a not a good place."

"I'll be okay."

"Well, lets just see how things go, okay?"

Matt nodded. "Okay, thank you."

"Right, I'm going to check everything is set up for the dress... I'll see you in a bit?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be down soon."

"Okay." Danny smiled slightly and stopped at the door to look back at him. "It's good to have you back, y'know."

Matt smiled. "Thanks."

_XxXxX_

3 months had passed and everything seemed to be back to normal. The show was still going strong and Matt starting to feel happy again. He decided it was the fact that Harriet and him were getting along. Even though they were still just friends, they were closer then they were before, plus they didn't have fights over stupid things. Everyone noticed the way they flirted with each other but they didn't say anything, just waited and watched to see how long it took for them to get back together.

Danny and Jordan walked into the studio, one Monday morning. He stopped when he saw a familiar woman stood talking to George.

"Sophie?"

"Danny!" She turned, grinning when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, hugging her.

"We came to surprise Matt." She informed him, looking down at Megan. "Honey, do you remember, Danny?"

"Uh-huh..." She nodded. "Grandpa David said that you're the one that looks after Uncle Matt because he lives here alone... and that you're like his second mommy."

Danny laughed slightly, not sure whether he should be offended by that.

"Oh my god, she's so cute!" Jordan claimed.

"Guys, this is Jordan... Jordan this is Matt's sister, Sophie and his niece Megan."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you..." Sophie smiled. "We've heard a lot about you."

"From Matt?"

"Yeah and from Danny."

Jordan looked at Danny. "You talk about me to people?"

He blushed slightly. "Well, when Matt's mom phones him to check his okay, if I'm there, we sometimes have a chat... She asked about you."

"That's so sweet."

"Why don't we go and find your uncle Matt." Danny said, bending down to Megan's height, changing the conversation.

"Yay!" She cheered.

"Okay, lets go."

First they headed up to his office but it was empty and Suzanne told them, he had gone down to the writer's room. Danny rolled his eyes when they walked in and saw Andy, Lucy and Darius at one end of the table whilst Matt was at the other, his feet on the table, and his hands behind his head fast asleep.

"Nice to see him hard at work." Sophie said sarcastically.

"Seriously, almost every time I come over here, he's either asleep or eating... one time he even feel asleep in the middle of his lunch." Jordan commented looking at Danny. "Why do I pay him?"

"Because he writes the show." Danny answered. "Besides, he was probably up all night working."

Megan slowly walked over to her Uncle and poked his side. Matt stirred but didn't wake up, just shifted slightly. Megan giggled and did it again and this time, Matt moved a little more and fell off the chair, causing everyone to laugh.

"What the hell...?" He started, looking up confused.

"Mommy, Uncle Matt said a bad word!" Megan exclaimed.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?!"

"We came to surprise you." Sophie told him.

"That's great." He stated, reaching down and picking up Megan. "How you been doing?"

"Good! It's summer so there's no school!" She grinned.

"Wow, that's cool!" He grinned too and then looked at Sophie. "How long you here for?"

"Just a week." She told him.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the studio and you can meet some of the cast?" Matt suggested.

"Yay!" Megan cheered. "Can we see Harriet?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" She said again. "And Tom?"

"She's been watching the show and seems to have developed a crush on him." Sophie explained when she saw the confused look on his face.

Matt looked from her to Megan. "She's too young for crushes!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever Matt."

They went around the whole studio and Matt introduced Sophie and Megan to everyone. They were about to head out for some lunch with Danny, Jordan and Harriet when Jack appeared, wanting to talk to Matt and Danny about a sketch.

Megan looked at Tom, Simon, Jeannie and Cal who were sat with her whilst Jordan, Harriet and Sophie talked.

"Want to know a secret?" She asked them.

"Sure." Cal replied.

"Uncle Matt is getting married."

"Really? Who to?" Tom asked, none of them taking her seriously.

"To Harriet." She claimed. "They told me she was going to be my Auntie."

"What?" Simon asked, looking at the others, wondering if there was any truth in it.

"And when they have babies, they will be my cousins."

"You guys ready to go?" Danny asked, as he walked back into the room with Matt.

"Yeah, sure."

Megan got up from her chair and smiled at them before following, Jordan, Harriet and her Mom out of the room.

"You don't think that she is telling the truth..." Tom started slowly. "Do you?"

"I don't know... They've been acting weird lately."

_XxXxX_

Later that day, Matt was trying to get some writing done whilst keeping an eye on Megan. Sophie had gone off with Jordan and Harriet and Matt agreed to look after Megan. He looked up when Danny stormed into his office.

"When were you going to tell me?!" He exclaimed.

"Tell you what?" Matt asked, confused.

"About you and Harriet?!"

"What about us?"

"You're getting married!"

"We're what?!" Matt exclaimed. "What are you talking about?!"

"It's going around the studio!"

"Danny, we're not getting married! I don't know who would say that..." His voice trailed off and he slowly turned to look at Megan, who grinned innocently when he did. "Meg, what have you been saying?"

"Nothing."

"Did you tell everyone that Harriet and I were getting married?"

"I told them it was a secret!" She insisted. "It's not my fault they can't keep a secret!"

Matt sighed. "You can't tell people stuff like that."

"Why?"

"Because it's not true."

"Why?"

"What...what do you mean why?"

"Why can't it be true?" She asked. "I want Harriet to be my Aunty!"

"I'll leave you two to it." Danny told him, quickly leaving the room.

"Yeah, thanks." Matt called after him, sarcastically before looking back at Megan. "Things don't work like that, honey."

"But why not...Don't you love her?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"Because it just is... you wouldn't understand."

"Why?"

Matt sighed again. "Because you're too young."

"Why?"

"Meg, just trust me okay...I'll explain when you're a little older."

"Are you ever going to marry Harriet?"

Matt was quiet for a moment. "I don't know...maybe one day."

"I hope so..." She replied. "I like her."

"Yeah..." Matt whispered as she went back to her colouring. "So do I."

_XxXxX_

"I hear we're getting married."

Matt turned and saw Harriet stood behind him; he stood up straight from leaning over the rail of the balcony.

"Yeah, sorry about that...I've told everyone it's not true and I've spoken to Megan about it."

"It's okay." She replied, moving to stand next to him. "She didn't mean any harm."

He smiled slightly at her before turning his eyes back to the empty stage.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking..."

"About what?"

"That she might have had a point."

"What?"

He turned to face her again. "I still love you, Harriet."

"Matthew..."

"You were so great when Megan went missing...you helped me so much...and these past few weeks...we've got on so well...it was like when we first met... remember?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

"I want to be with you again."

"What about the show?"

"What about it?"

"I thought you said we couldn't be together if we worked together."

"I was an idiot..." He claimed, taking her hand. "Please just give me another chance... I can make you happy, I promise."

She looked at him silently for a minute before leaning and kissing him. Matt was surprised at first but then kissed back, pulling her closer.

**The End**

**That's it! That's the end! Please review!! **


End file.
